Particularly in the operation of moving, relatively open vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles, and some aircraft, the use of competent protective apparel is important. At the same time, however, many of the garments commonly used in such operations such as leather suits and jackets and even normal street apparel have had the disadvantage that poor ventilation is provided. This can be a particularly serious problem during warm or moderate weather or in climates where such weather is frequently encountered. On warm days where heat build-up in the protective suit or other attire becomes a problem, it is often the practice to remove the clothing or to merely unfasten the front of the suit in order to permit the passage of air into the suit and over the body of the wearer. As the speed of the vehicle increases, however, and the force of air against the operator becomes greater, such opened apparel can present a serious problem in the form of billowing or ballooning of the garment since there is no way to control the air flow into the garment or provision for exiting of air our of it. Thus, it is not an uncommon practice during warm weather for cyclists to disgard protective or other clothing because it cannot be sufficiently ventilated to be comfortable.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a ventilation system which permits the controlled flow of air through the garment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a garment having a controlled ventilation system whereby problems of billowing or ballooning of the garment when high velocity air streams are encountered are avoided.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a suit or jacket which is particularly adapted for use by the operators or occupants of vehicles in which such occupants or operators are exposed to air flow.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective garment for use by the operators or occupants of relatively open, moving vehicles in moderate and warm climatic conditions such that controllable ventilation of the suit is achieved.
Other objects and advantages of the present will, however, become apparent upon consideration of the appended drawings and description thereof.